


Full

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Workplace Sex, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia made Amanda a special promise.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, Constant Readers! I received a request for a Dominant Amanda story with a strap-on, in a work setting. Below is what I banged out (pun intended). Existing Rolivia is assumed here. Please send more suggestions! Want to do it anonymously? Send it to me on Tumblr! I love keeping you folx entertained. Reviews give me lifeeeee! 
> 
> Please note! Since I don't want to upset the Gods of AO3 or FF, I've updated my links. I also created an Insta, to make it easier for folks who don't use Tumblr to follow my work. You can find the link to my KF there. Creators can't create without encouragement! You can find me on Insta under HeartEyes4Mariska, and on Tumblr as aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Trigger warnings: handcuffs, strap-on, rimming, rough sex, use of the C-word, restraints, interrogation room, throat-fucking, workplace sex

  
The hallway as they entered it was lit only by moonlight, and a few uncovered fluorescents that had recently been put up. The sound of their steps click-clocking down the corridor seemed explosive to Olivia, who was excited, but nervous. She was being tugged purposefully along by Amanda, who was far more experienced in subterfuge and appeared unruffled.

  
“Are we sure about this?” Olivia whispered, bested by her nerves.

  
“Positive,” the blonde returned calmly, “they said the work crew won't be back until Monday morning.”

  
“We could lose our jobs for this,” Liv reminded her.

  
Rollins brought up short, causing Liv to bump into her before she turned around. Pouting, and dressed like sex in boots, she whined “You _promised_!” Her blonde waves were pulled up into a smooth ponytail, and the creamy vee of skin at the base of her throat was a contrast to the black tie that was tied in a flawless trinity knot, accenting her crisp white button-up top.

  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Liv nodded. “No, you're right, I did. Come on.”

  
Just a few more feet down the hallway, the two women ducked into an interview room, shutting the door behind them. Amanda flicked on the light and dropped the blinds over the two-way mirror. The room was in a new wing of the precinct that was still under construction, and would be deserted until after the weekend.

  
Olivia caught sight of herself in the mirror and was struck by their role-reversal: her own dark hair was glossy and styled, pearls catching light at her throat above the dip of her cleavage into a dark purple dress. It fell to just above her knees, pulling enticingly snug at her breasts, hips, ass. Atop Rollins' shirt and tie she wore a high-waist, button-front black jumpsuit, with knee-high, heeled suede boots on her feet.

  
Moving aside one of the chairs at the table, Amanda crooked a finger to beckon Olivia closer. The heat in the blonde's gaze struck goosebumps up Liv's arms as she moved closer, watching as she pulled her handcuffs from a deep pocket, smirking.

  
“Bend over the table,” Amanda told her.

  
Liv obeyed, stretching her arms out with wrists together across the middle of the table. Rollins cuffed the brunette's wrists through the ring in the metal table that would keep her prone in that position, then doubled back to the opposite side, strolling behind Olivia's bent form. She tapped the inside of Liv's ankle with her booted foot.

  
“Spread them,” she ordered. Liv did as told, biting her lip in anticipation. “Ooh, look what _you_ did,” Amanda praised as she pulled the bottom of Liv's dress up over her ass.

  
Beneath, there was just a pair of black, gartered thigh-high nylons, with no underwear.

  
“What a tease you are,” Rollins smirked, squeezing both of the exposed brunette’s ass cheeks in her hands, eliciting a low groan.

  
She returned to the other side of the table, stood in front of her helpless, dark-eyed lover, who was watching her with a look of complete sexual starvation. Amanda took her time, loosening her tie, unbuttoning the dress shirt, and pulling the shirttails from her pants. Olivia watched every move intently, licking her lips and raking her gaze over each stretch of exposed skin. The black satin bra was as smooth and nondescript as the tie, and just below the planes of her belly, a bulge was visible at Rollins' crotch. Liv rolled her hips impatiently.

  
“How should we begin?” Amanda asked.

  
“However you want, Babe,” Liv said immediately, watching as Amanda chuckled, rubbing her palm over the bulge that Liv couldn't take her eyes from. “Please . . . ”

  
“Please what?”

  
“Please, give it to me,” Liv swallowed.

  
Rollins opened her pants, revealing the strap-on they both knew was there. She stroked it lazily once or twice as Liv moved restlessly in her cuffs, then stepped up to the table. “Open your mouth,” Amanda said huskily.  
She guided the head of the cock into the open, eager mouth in front of her, combing fingers into Liv's hair to move it out of the way. “Make sure you get it good and wet,” she murmured, circling her hips, watching the shaft disappear inch by inch.

  
Olivia hummed in excitement on the length in her mouth, urging her body forward, trying to bob her head on it. Drawing back her dark, lipsticked mouth, Liv dragged her tongue along the underside, then let spit drizzle onto the tip before she began sucking again.

  
“Fuck, Liv,” Amanda hissed, “you look so hot like this.”

  
Pleased with herself, Liv worked fervently, her efforts loud in the nearly empty room. The lewdness of the display, the wet sounds of her mouth drove Amanda to a fever pitch that culminated in her pulling back, panting, before she bent to Olivia's waiting mouth. The kiss was rough, avid; they pushed and pulled for control, nipping and tugging at lips and tongues.

  
When it broke, Rollins went back to the opposite side, her bootfalls heavy. Olivia's head dropped forward, breathless with frustration and want. She shuddered, wriggling on the hard tabletop as the cock, now slick with her saliva, slid teasingly between the swollen lips of her pussy.

  
“ _Unghhh_ . . . ” Liv let out a protracted groan as it bumped her hard clit, then began sliding in the reverse direction. “Now who's the goddam tease?” she panted.

  
Amanda relented, dropping into a crouch as she gave the brunette's ass another unyielding squeeze. In the beat that followed, Liv could feel warm saliva pooling into the dip of her ass, then the rough sweep of Amanda's tongue. The lick became tight circles that finished with the tip of her tongue, pushing intently for entry.

  
Olivia fought against drawing blood with her teeth in her own lip, desperately trying to stifle the scream of pleasure that was racing through her. Her thighs trembled, her sex throbbed, clenched, grew impossibly wetter. “Oh . . . oh, God, _Amanda_ ,” she whimpered, “please! _Please_!”

  
“Christ, you're so wet,” Rollins praised, dropping to her knees from the crouch to gain better access to the slick, swollen centre between Olivia's thighs.

  
Unrestrainedly, the blonde prodded her tongue into the generous, carnal taste between Liv's legs, fingers rising to stroke over the furious knot of swollen nerves at her clit. Olivia rocked her hips into it as best she could, riding Amanda's tongue, groaning and drawing burning breaths into her lungs.

  
By the time Amanda returned to her feet, Olivia was ready to bargain with the devil for her climax. She slammed the cuffs noisily, struggling. “Amanda, please, I can't take it!”

  
The blonde had the gall to giggle. “Can't _take_ it? Oh, that doesn't sound right,” she mused, “I've seen you _take_ my dick with no problems.”

  
Liv grit her teeth. “Goddammit, Amanda, fuck me, _please_!”

  
“Since you asked so very politely,” Rollins returned.

  
To Olivia's great relief, there was no more stalling then, as the wet, hard length sank into the dripping clench of her cunt. “Thank you,” she panted. She grunted as Amanda drew back and fucked into her hard, bottoming out with a luscious slap. “Yes!” Each heavy thrust pulled another affirmation from her throat: “Yes! Yes! Ungh . . . yes!”

  
Olivia didn't have the leeway to push back onto Amanda, as much as she wanted to, leaving Amanda to the task of using Liv's hips to pull her strokes into a rhythm. “Holy fuck, Liv, you're incredible,” she told her, “you take my cock so _fucking_ well.”

  
The scream that she had fought so hard to stifle earlier ripped from her throat as she came on the bucking thrust of Amanda's hips, hard enough that her muscles squeezed the toy right out of her. Amanda curled atop Liv and let her fingers rub the rest of the orgasm from the brunette’s overwrought body, then lay still as the room filled with the sound of their staccato breaths.

  
“Amanda,” Liv said hoarsely, once her lungs were filling again.

  
“Mm?”

  
“Come here.” Rollins complied, and Liv looked up at her. “Un-cuff me, please.”

  
When she had been freed from the table and the cuffs, Olivia sat and laid back, this time her body faced the ceiling as her head was just beyond the table's edge. Reaching out for Amanda's hips, she pulled the blonde closer and hooked the head of the strap between her lips. Amanda moaned softly as she stepped further forward, easing carefully into Liv's throat. 

  
Curling at the waist, Rollins pushed her hands into the top of Liv's dress and tugged her breasts from the lace cups of her bra, thumbing over her pebbled nipples. Olivia kept her hands on the feverish skin of Amanda's hips, helping her fuck her throat.

  
“Now I'm the one who can't take it anymore,” Amanda admitted after a few minutes.

  
“Then use me,” Liv said as the cock slipped wetly from her mouth.

  
Not needing to be told twice, Amanda stepped back and released the harness from her waist. She stripped off the jumpsuit, and then used her knee to leverage herself atop the table, where Olivia had scooted down so her head was supported. Amanda straddled over Liv's face, bracing her hands on her knees as the older woman's hardworking mouth encircled her clit, sucking hard.

  
“Jesus . . . fuck!” Amanda cried, her eyes shut hard.

  
Liv lapped at the swollen, gorgeous offering at her mouth, groaning with delight at the opportunity to please Amanda. The blonde quivered and whimpered at Olivia's ministrations, rocking subtly so she could ride Liv's tongue.

  
“ _Ungh_ , Babe – oh, I'm going to . . . gonna come in your mouth,” she bit out.

  
Liv hummed in excitement and encouragement at Rollins' warning, and the tiny vibrations set off the orgasm, which soaked the brunette as Rollins rode it out. With some effort, Amanda convinced her knees to allow her to move off, just far enough for her to roll onto the table alongside her partner.

  
“You taste so good,” Olivia announced with a small smile.

  
“Mm . . . ditto,” Amanda replied weakly. After a beat, she confessed, “I'm starving.”

  
Liv's heart ached with the amount of love she had for the little Southern blonde. “Really?” she smiled, “Not me - I'm full.”

**END**

* * *

[Follow me on Tumblr!](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com)

[Follow me on Instagram!](http://www.instagram.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)


End file.
